


Orgullo y Desafío

by TheObsidianMirror



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObsidianMirror/pseuds/TheObsidianMirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosas que solo los abuelos comprenden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orgullo y Desafío

Su favorito era Killua, de eso no cabía duda, iba a ser la cabeza de la familia, un niño con un gran potencial, rebelde y caprichoso que desafiando su linaje se fue a perseguir un sueño iluso. No era el único. El mayor de sus nietos es por definición un asesino elite, un trabajo limpio y preciso es lo que Illumi ofrece, pero la rebeldía tiene mucha caras; el prestigio de la familia viene antes que todo, no así para sus nietos. 

Illumi cada vez pasa menos tiempo en casa, tomando trabajos que en su mayoría le benefician y por supuesto están las salidas con ese 'conocido' suyo con quien pasa demasiado tiempo. Entre el trabajo y los mensajes con ese pelirrojo también vigila a Killua, un talento que también podría perderse de seguir por ese camino.

''Illumi tienes trabajo''

''Estoy ocupado abuelo'' 

La mirada reprobatoria del señor Zoldyck causó que el joven llevara uno de sus dedos a sus labios levantando la mirada pensativo.

''Le diré a Hisoka que venga, así sera mas rápido'' dicho esto se marchó.

''Otra vez ese sujeto'' pensó en voz alta.

''¿ De quien hablas padre?" pregunto Silva acercandose a su padre.

''Estos niños de ahora, no creo que Illumi regrese hoy''

Silva observó a su hijo desaparecer en el vasto bosque que rodeaba la mansión. De haber mencionado la preocupación por la situación de Illumi, Silva probablemente lo habría acompañado, no seria sabio 'perder' otro hijo; pero... al fin y al cabo es su abuelo, de alguna manera tenia que consentirlos.

**Author's Note:**

> Sencillamente no veo como es que Illumi e Hisoka podrían ser una pareja. Pero bueno...


End file.
